Malaga Mause
'Malaga Mause '(tak naprawdę Mause Malaga) - jednorożec, klacz. Jej znaczek to igła i nitka. Ma własny zakład fryzjersko-krawiecki. OC Titi12345, adoptowana przez Maję108. Życiorys Pierwsze miesiące życia ,,Ataki" magii thumb|left|mała Malagathumb|right|Najsilniejszy atak.Malaga jako bardzo młody kucyk miała ataki magii. Przy jednym z tych ataków Malaga zniszczyła pokój swojej siostry. Jej siostra ma hipotezę, że ,,ataki" miała gdy czuła silne uczucia np. strach. Dzieciństwo Zdobycie znaczka : Malaga zdobyła swój znaczek w szkole. Kiedy razem z Minti robiła plakat. Mint, która jej nie lubiła nie kazała jej robić plakatu, tylko mówiła ,,Gdy nauczycielka podejdzie udawaj, że coś robisz." Malaga z powodu swej nieśmiałości słuchała ją. Jednak po chwili zaczęła się nudzić. Wyjęła igłę i kawałek materiału i zaczęła szyć. thumb|left|BixyZwierzak Malaga miała małą myszkę Ratty, którą bardzio kochała. Gdy Ratty umarła na jej miejscu pojawiła się Bixy. Gdy ją dostała płakała i mówiła, że jej nie pokocha, ale dążyła ją większym uczuciem niż Ratty. Pierwsza miłość thumbMalaga pierwszy raz zakochała się w 3-eciej klasie. Chłopakiem, w którym się zakochała był Darker. Był też jej pierwszym chłopakiem. Jednak zerwali ze sobą po 2-uch dniach. Malaga teraz twierdzi, że nigdy nie była w nim zakochana. Magia Malaga wykazywała duże zdolności magiczne. Gdy była mała bardzo chciała przeprowadzić się do Canterlotu, ale z powodu kłopotów finansowych nie mogła. Jednym z powodów, dla których chciała się przeprowadzić do Canterlotu było to, że chciałaby uczęszczać do szkoły magicznej w Canterlocie. Historia ucieczki do Canterlotu thumb|left|z Fialar Malaga nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że nie może chodzić do szkoły w Canterlocie. Pewnego dnia postanowiła uciec. Zostawiła tylko kartkę, a na niej ten napis: Idę do Canterlotu, bo chce iść do szkoły magi, co miało znaczyć: Idę do Canterlotu, bo chcę iść do szkoły magii. Do trafienia na Canterlotu użyła zaklęcia teleportacji. Jednak nie była zapisania na liście osób biorących udział w przesłuchaniach do szkoły, więc żeby to zrobić zaklęciem dodała się na listę. Gdy ktoś krzykną: Teraz Malaga Mause! Malagę ogarną strach. Jednak gdy Malaga poczuła, że zda jeden z prowadzących rzucił pytanie: Gdzie twoi rodzice?! Malaga zaczęła się denerwować. Pod wpływem stresu krzyknęła: Tutaj! i teleportowała rodziców. Jednak werdykt był jednogłośny: Dostała by się gdyby ktoś ją zapisał. Gdy jeden z nich zobaczył smutek w oczach Malagi powiedział: ,, Po twoim znaczku wnoszę, że umiesz szyć! Jeśli uszyjesz mi jakiś ładny garnitur to drogo za niego zapłacę!". Malaga bardzo się ucieszyła. Teleportowała swoje narzędzia krawieckie i zaczęła szyć od razu. Po godzinie garnitur był gotowy. Star Teacher ( potem wyjawił jej swoje imię) Był zaskoczony umiejętnościami klaczy. Wybrał się w nim na galę. Wszyscy pytali się go gdzie kupił ten garnitur. Jego kopyto wskazywało na mała klaczkę stojącą z boku, która wyglądała na znudzoną. Wszystkich dziwiła odpowiedź ogiera i śmiali się z niego. W tedy zawołał Malagę i kazał uszyć jej sukienkę. Po godzinie suknia była gotowa. Wszystkich zdziwił wielki talent klaczki. W tedy podeszła do niej Celestia. Powiedz jak się nazywasz? Malaga powiedziała jej swoje imię, ale zapomniała o ukłonie. I wtedy stało się. Celestia kazała jej uszyć dla siebie suknię. Celestii bardzo podobała się suknia, którą uszyła dla niej Malaga. Wkrótce Malaga stała się sławną projektantką mody. relacje z siostrą Jej o 6 lat starsza siostra Fialar nienawidziła Malagi: kłóciła się z nią,ignorowała klacz. Malaga nie wiedziała dlaczego. Potem powiedziała jej, że robiła to z zazdrości. Klacze pogodziły się gdy Malaga miała 7 lat, a Fialar 13. Obecnie Śmierć rodziców thumb|221px|Matka MalagiRodzice Malagi zgineli podczas napadu na ich rodzinny dom. Było to po sukcesie Malagi i rodzina była bogata. Filar była w kinie z nowym chłopakiem. Malaga zobaczyła włamywaczy i schowała się pod swoim łóżkiem. Włamywacze zabrali wszystkie, nie wpłacone do banku pieniądze oraz prawdopodobnie zabili rodziców Malagi. Po wyjściu bandytów Malaga wezwała policję. Wróciła też Filar. Odkryli, że ojca zabito w walce, a matce kiedy czytała zrobiono coś w szyję. Relacje z siostrą thumb|left|Z siostrą Fialar Malaga po śmierci rodziców mieszkała ze starszą siostrą.Mieszkała z nią w dużym domu w Ponyville. Na początku nie przepadały za sobą, ale się pogodziły. Malaga kocha swoją siostrę. Najbardziej lubi w niej to, że ma duże poczucie humoru. Przeprowadzka Malaga postanowiła przeprowadzić się do swojego partnera Dark Charma. Dark Charm mieszka w Canterlocie, więc Malagę bardzo ucieszyło, że zamieszka w Canterlot. Studia Magii Malaga po przeprowadzce postanowiła studiować magię. Charakter Dobre cechy Uczciwość Malaga jako mały kucyk marzyła o rowerze. Jednak z powodów finansowych nie mogła go mieć. Kiedyś gdy w jej szkole była loteria znalazła los. Ten los wygrał rower. Jednak powiedziała, że go znalazła i nie może go wziąć. Wrażliwość na krzywdy Malaga bierze udział we wszystkich rodzaju akcjach charytatywnych i pokojowych. Niestety nie potrafi odmówić pomocy. Lojalność Malaga jest bardzo loajna. Nigdy nie zostawiła przyjaciół w potrzebie. Pracowity kucyk thumb|left|250pxMalaga jest bardzo, ale to bardzo pracowita. Kiedyś chciała przepracować całą dobę i prawie się udało. Złe cechy Uległość thumbMalaga nie potrafi odmawiać. Nie ważne czy chodzi o pomoc, czy o pójście do kina z osobą, której nie lubi i i tak nie odmówi. Nieograniczona ufność Malaga myśli, że każdy chce dla niej dobrze. Nie wierzy, że ktoś może ją pobić, zranić, okaleczyć. Pamiętliwość Malaga jest bardzo pamiętliwa. Zapamiętuje najmniejszą złą wyrządzoną jej rzecz. Jednak jeśli ci wybaczy nawet o tym nie wspomni. (Co jest dziwne według innych kucyków). Cechy neutralne Specyficzne poczucie humoru Malaga śmieje się z każdego (nawet z nieśmiesznego) żartu. Gdy ktoś opowie jej ,,naprawdę"śmieszny kawał nie może przestać się śmiać. Jednak Malaga nie zna się na żartach. Perfekcjonizm Malaga jest perfekcjonistką.Frustruję ją nawet źle zaszyta falbana. Gdy raz pisała list do burmistrza Ponyville, gdy zrobiła najmniejszy błąd zaczynała od nowa. Wygląd Tatuaże Malaga ma dwa tatuaże. Jeden z nich przedstawia czarno-różowe serce. Drugi natomiast czarny zawias zakończony sercem. Grzywa thumb|leftMalaga bardzo dba o swoją grzywę. Używa różnych kremów, odżywek, maseczek. Dlatego jej grzywa jest taka śliniąca. Sierść Sierść Malagi jest zadbana. Gdy Malaga ,,wpadła w okres" pedanterii ( nie wychodziła z prysznica), w niektórych miejscach wyłysiała jej sierść. Sierść później odrosła, ale nad kopytem ma łyse miejsce. Magia Wysoki poziom magii Malaga jest na zaawansowanym poziomie magii. Za swoje zdolności dostała (zaczarowane) drewniane skrzydła, dzięki którymi może latać. Jednak nie ma ich stałe ,,na sobie" , przywołuje je magią. Uratowanie Equestrii thumbGdy Malaga obchodziła urodziny wyprawiała wielkie przyjecie w Canterlocie. Kucyk z całej Equestri zjechały się na urodziny sławnej projektantki. Przyszła na nią nawet jedna z właścicielek klejnotów Harmonii- Rarity. W środku imprezy przyszły trzy zamaskowane kucyki. Zaczęły niszczyć Canterlot. Wtem przyszła Celestia. Jednak kucyki szybko się z nią rozprawiły. Kucyki myślały, że Canterlot jest zgubiony- Celestia złapana Twilight i reszta przyjaciół ( oprócz Rarity) i wszystkie księżniczki ( oprócz Celestii) były w innej krainie w ramach akcji pokojowej. Kucyki zdjęły swoje maski. Były to stare duchy uwięzione w kopalni pod Canterlotem. Malaga spróbowała zaatakować widma , chybiła, trafiła w jedną maskę. Jeden z duchów zniknął. Wtedy była pewna, że jeśli zniszczy maskę duch zniknie. Trafiła w drugą maskę , trzecią. Wtedy Twilight i reszta wróciła do Canterlotu. -Co tu się stało?!- Powiedziała Twilight. Malaga z powodu swojego specyficznego poczucia humoru parsknęła śmiechem. Za uratowanie Canterlotu dostała drewniane skrzydła. Kolory magi Kolory magi Malagi zależą od jej nastroju. Gdy: *jest szczęśliwa kolor jej magi to żółty *jest smutna kolor jej magi to błękitny *jest zła kolor jej magi to biały *jest zakochana kolor jej magi to różowy *jest zdenerwowana kolor jej magi to czerwony thumb Inne wcielenia Męska wersja Męską wersją Malagi jest Megix. Żyje w odwrotnym świecie kucyków (w Equestrii klacz ,w odwrotnej ogier i odwrotnie). Spotkała go raz gdy pomyliła zaklęcia i przeniosła się do odwrotnej Equestri. Niczym się od niej nie różni poza tym, że nie ma tatuaży. Alter-ego Angry Mause Gdy Malaga jest zła zmienia się w swoje alter-ego. Jej alter-ego jest niechlujne, złośliwe, wredne. Ten ,,koszmar" trwa zazwyczaj dzień. Potem nic nie pamięta. Malaga nawet nie wie o istnieniu Angry Mause. Co ciekawe Angry Mause wie o istnieniu Malagi. Dowiedziała się o niej po zobaczeniu zdjęć. Pierwsza wersja Malaga miała mieć szarą grzywę, a jej sierść miała być fioletowa. Jedyne co jest w nich takie same ( oprócz charakteru) to fioletowe oczy. Talenty, anty-talenty i zainteresowania Sporty Malaga na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda na osobę lubiącą sport. Wbrew temu Malaga bardzo lubi sport. Uprawia różne sporty : *Siatkówkę *Koszykówkę *Tenis Jej ulubionym sportem jest Koszykówka.Ostatnio zaczęła trenować pływanie, ale jej nie wychodzi. Plastyka thumbMalaga ma talent do rysowania. Najbardziej lubi rysować węglem. Uwielbia też malować. Jednak prace przestrzenne jak makiety nie wychodzą jej dobrze. Raz zrobiła z koleżanką makietę krzywej wieży, która się zawaliła, na oczach całej klasy. Historia Malagę bardzo interesuję historia. Ma dużo książek, z których się uczy. Najbardziej lubi historię Ponyville. Czasami przychodzi do babci Smith żeby posłuchać jej opowieści. Jednak historia, której uczą w szkole nie wchodzi jej do głowy tak łatwo. Musi się dużo uczyć. Języki Malaga zna wiele języków. Co ciekawe nie radzi sobie z ortografią swojego ojczystego języka, ale z ortografią innych języków nie ma problemów. Kiedyś miała takie problemy na dyktandzie, że napisała je po innym języku. :) Moda Największa z pasji klaczy.Jednak nie ubiera tego czego nie chcę nosić ( mimo, iż jest modne). Ona uważa, że grunt by się dobrze czuć w ubraniu. Złe w modzie według niej jest to, że czasami modne jest coś brzydkiego tylko dlatego, bo jakaś piosenkarka to nałożyła. Magia Malaga jest uzdolniona magicznie. W młodym wieku opanowała najtrudniejsze zaklęcia. Zazwyczaj używa zaklęć do zabawy. Gotowanie Po Maladze można sądzić, że świetnie piecze, gotuje, smaży itp. Jest to jednak błąd. Malaga bardzo by chciała robić pyszne dania, lecz nie wychodzi jej to tak dobrze. Kilka razy spowodowała pożar, a raz nawet wybuch. Praca w ogrodzie Kiedyś Malaga założyła ogród. Nie szło jej z nim dobrze, więc go sprzedała. Relacje z innymi kucykami Fragrant przyjaciółka Mint Lovely BFF Crazy Lovely Przyjaciel. Dark Charm - chłopak Miłość Pierwsza miłość Tak jak wyżej jest napisane, Malaga chodziła z Darkerem przez dwa dni. Teraz uważa, że to nie prawda. Teraz po kryjomu żałuje, że jej pierwsza miłość trwała tak krótko i nie wie jak się zachować z nowym chłopakiem. Obecnie Związek Kiedyś Malaga dostawała wiele listów od tajemniczego wielbiciela. Malaga jest tak ciekawska, że musiała wiedzieć kto je napisał. Długo jej to zajęło, ale po jakimś czasie znalazła jej tajemniczego wielbiciela. Zakochałathumb|Malaga i Dark Charm się w nim od pierwszego wejżenia. Dark Charm był białym jednorożcem o rudej grzywie. Jego oczy były złote. Jego znaczkiem była gruszka. Ona jakoś delikatnie dała mu znać, że go kocha i zaczęli chodzić ze sobą.. Ślub Dark Charm i Malaga nie mają zamiaru się pobrać. Wolą wieść życie partnerskie, dlatego też Malaga się przeprowadziła. Dzieci Malaga i Dark Charm uważają, że ich związek trwa zbyt krótko by mieć dzieci, ale chcą rozpatrzeć to w przyszłości. Lęki Dzikie zwierzęta Malaga boi się dzikich zwierząt. Od kiedy jej siostra kupiła sobie jaszczurkę rzadko do niej przyjeżdża. Samotność Malaga boi się samotności. Bardzo jej unika więc odwiedza swoich nawet niedawno poznanych znajomych. Kelpie Malaga bardzo boi się duchów morskich. Uwaza, że istnieją naprawdę. Zajęcia Modelka Malaga od niedawna jest modelką. Mycha bardzo lubi swoją prace (o ile w modzie jest coś fajnego, bo nie lubi nosić szmat). Fryzjerka Malaga od dawna jest fryzjerkom. Marzyła o tej pracy od małej klaczki. Zwierzaki Grimer thumb|BunnyMały króliczek Malagi. Jest rudy, a jego ogon jest w kolorze brązowym. Malaga lubi go przytulać i karmić. Znalazła go poranionego w lesie. O razu go polubiła. Bunny thumb|leftFenek Malagi. Ma różowe oczy i ciemne umaszczenie. Dostała go na swoje urodziny od siostry. Zabiera go na pikniki, a robi je bardzo często. Rodzina Siostra Fialar Malaga ma tylko siostrę. Nie ma rodziców. Jej relacje z siostrą są średnie. Mieszkały razem ale się pokłóciły. Sposoby spędzania czasu wolnego Malaga ma różne sposoby na spędzanie czasu wolnego. Trzyma się takiego planu: *W poniedziałek uprawia sport * W wtorek wymyśla nowe fryzury. *W środę próbuje upiec jakieś ciasteczka *W czwartek bierze udział w różnych kursach np. malowaniu,szydełkowaniu. *W piątek czyta książki *W sobotę szyje. *W niedziele bierze udział w pokazie mody. Ciekawostki *Jej ulubiony kolor to fioletowy *Kolor jej magii zależy od samopoczucia *Posiada drewniane skrzydła *Jej największą pasją jest moda *Od dziecka chciała być fryzjerką *Nie lubi fast food-ów *Jej ulubione jedzenie to naleśniki *Jej ulubione picie to woda. Galeria Cytaty - Ok... Czekaj! Uważasz, że jestem urocza?!- Do Mause Fialar|Fialar. -Ta sukienka cię... emm.. pogrubia? - Ok. Ale i tak wygrałam! - Niema to jak ociekający tłuszczem hamburger. Blee... Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki